<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Heart Only Stops Beating When I’m In Your Arms by MsBlam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856249">My Heart Only Stops Beating When I’m In Your Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBlam/pseuds/MsBlam'>MsBlam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I am so goddamn soft for Maul, Love him and I love the last scene between him and Kenobi, My take on Maul's death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBlam/pseuds/MsBlam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had known this confrontation with Kenobi would be the last. Maybe he hadn’t known which one of them would strike the other dead, but there was no future where Maul would leave this desert alive either. Kenobi was the last point in the journey. There was nothing else beyond the Jedi. </p>
<p>And maybe that made dying easer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Darth Maul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Heart Only Stops Beating When I’m In Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When Maul said "He will avenge us." I really took it as Maul mourning for both himself and for Kenobi and the fate that they came to. I thought it was an acknowledgment that they had both been ruined by Sidious and his plans, and this is my take on Maul's pov.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Endless stars speckled the sky and the cold of the desert night relentlessly leached at him. It was so <em>vast</em>. There was no separation between the shifting dunes and the void of space. No separation between the shadowed eddies of the force and the cold air choking in his throat.  Endless dark stretched across the universe. It was limitless and Maul so finite.  So afraid.</p>
<p>He had known this confrontation with Kenobi would be the last. Maybe he hadn’t known which one of them would strike the other dead, but there was no future where Maul would leave this desert alive either. Kenobi was the last point in the journey. There was nothing else beyond the Jedi.</p>
<p>And maybe that made dying easer.</p>
<p>There was truly nothing beyond this. Maul could let the rest of the endlessly vast universe slip away and just be here in this last moment. With Kenobi.</p>
<p>Kenobi who was so much less than he had been. So much more. Still so noble and righteous. Still the protector.</p>
<p>“Tell me. Is he the chosen one?” The words hurt. Cause his shredded lungs to constrict in his chest and his nerves to spasm in confusion. Trying to complete commands that weren’t possible anymore. But the pain kept him focused enough to hear Kenobi’s response.</p>
<p>“He is.” Such a simple response. Full of conviction and purpose.</p>
<p>Some part of Maul is glad that the Jedi will live, that he still has something to live for after all the light in the universe was snuffed out. The bitter hate is familiar, but it bleeds out of him as the cold bleeds in. Mutes the rage enough for him to realize the agony he feels is grief. For his brothers, for himself, but for Kenobi too.</p>
<p>They were meant to be so much more.</p>
<p>“He- will avenge us.” That is a promise Maul can give. The threads of destiny are clearly now at the end of all things. They twist and turn, braid together and splay apart again, but this is the end for Maul.</p>
<p>There is no relief, no peace to be found. Maul hadn’t expected there to be. Even if this was his fate, that didn’t make it any easer to accept.</p>
<p>They were meant for so much more.</p>
<p>His words make something like sorrow pass over Kenobi’s face. Or was it pity?</p>
<p>No, Maul recognized the infuriating <em>acceptance</em> of the Jedi. It’s what he hated about them the most. But – Maul wanted to <em>feel </em>that. Wanted to know what it was about the illusion peace gave that was so sacred to this infuriating Jedi.</p>
<p>One last gasp and Maul knows he won’t be taking another breath, but there is enough left for – he reaches out and brushes his mind against the unmovable brightness that is Kenobi. His wordless question slides against the Jedi’s shields uselessly- only to be caught with a steady presence.</p>
<p>
  <em>Peace</em>
</p>
<p>It was both a command and a feeling that radiated from the Jedi.</p>
<p>Maul can’t understand, <em>won’t</em>. There is so much Kenobi regrets, so much he wants to change even now, but he calls what he has peace. The command comes again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Peace</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is a lie, there is only passion</em>
</p>
<p>Exasperation flits across Kenobi’s mind and if the force wasn’t overtaking him, Maul would snarl at the Jedi. There is so much Kenobi <em>wants</em>, and he has none of it. The Jedi is the last of them standing and has no intention of -  it’s so infuriating, Maul wishes –</p>
<p>Wishes - </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally this was going to be the start of a fix-it AU where Maul is about to die and drags Kenobi with him through the force, but they both end up in the past instead. I might still do that but probably as a separate story form this and just add them together in a collection. </p>
<p>Anyway, thanks for reading! Drop a kudos, I really bask in the validation lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>